


Through Tattered Clothes, Great Vices

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washing clothes as usual leads to Ludger acting on a fantasy he didn't even know he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Tattered Clothes, Great Vices

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was "Ludger wearing Julius' clothes," from meadowlarked. Fortunately, she didn't mind my descent into celestial metaphors and self-indulgence. I owe both her and DivineMadness thanks for their edits.
> 
> Title is a quote from King Lear, “Through tattered clothes great vices do appear; Robes and furred gowns hide all. Plate sin with gold and the strong lance of justice hurtless breaks. Arm it in rags, a pigmy's straw does pierce it.” Very appropriate to the game.

Ludger kicked open the door of Julius’ room, laundry basket propped on his hip. Julius’ room looked like it always did, neatly arranged from the papers on the desk to the made-up bed. Ludger contemplated again how such an organized person as his older brother could leave such a disaster in his wake when attempting anything more complicated than hanging up his clothes. He’d never understand it.

 

Fortunately, Julius had a little brother who was more than happy to take over the household chores. Ludger dropped the laundry basket, opened the closet, and pulled out the hamper of dirty clothes. Plotting what he should wash first, he swiftly sorted everything into piles,. Since his and Julius’ wardrobes mostly consisted of the same colors, it was pretty easy to combine loads. He dumped the whites into the laundry basket and considered the other two piles on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he had enough time to do all of them before Julius got home, and he hated to leave one on the floor if he wasn’t going to get to it.

 

He’d decide once he was done with this batch, Ludger thought. He picked up the laundry basket and was halfway out the door when a flash of white caught his eye. Julius’ favorite jacket laid crumpled in a pile next to his desk chair. It had probably fallen off after his brother had draped it over the back of the chair, something Ludger had trained him to do when he wanted it cleaned. He put the laundry basket onto the bed and bent to pick the white garment up. A glance into the closet showed that the slate blue jacket Julius had gotten a few years ago was missing. Mystery solved.

 

Ludger smiled as he fingered the sturdy white fabric. Julius really was terribly attached to this coat. He’d asked Ludger to mend it at least a handful of times, to either reattach a decorative buckle or redo a seam given out from wear. Ludger had faithfully repaired it for him when asked.

 

And he looked good in it too, not that Julius needed any help to look gorgeous. He was just unfairly attractive, after all. He didn’t need a jacket to accentuate the breadth of his shoulders or a vest to draw attention to his lean waist. He looked absolutely gorgeous in anything and everything. Compared to Julius’ clean and perfectly masculine good looks, Ludger was lacking, a ghostly pale moon to his brother’s morning sun. And he felt it, too. Ludger, always the quiet one, never offered unnecessary words or opinions. He remained the crescent moon peeping shyly silver in a blue sky dominated by its brighter sibling. Not that Ludger minded his meekness. After all, he was the one who Julius chose to spend time with. Once they had gotten used to living with each other, Julius was the perfect older brother. He barely even dated, choosing instead to make sure his younger sibling was safe and happy. Ludger found it all too easy to reflect the warmth of Julius’ regard back at his older brother, something he could rarely do with anyone else. The only person who had even come close to inspiring anything like it had been Nova, who radiated cheer with such abandon that Ludger had found himself reacting in ways he had only ever done with Julius.

 

And after that whole mess, it was so seductively easy to shine back at Julius. To just let gravity pull him closer to his brother, past the point of no return, where no force could alter the inevitability of their collision.

 

Ludger realized that he’d been contemplating the white fabric of his brother’s jacket for a good while, his mind lost down paths that he should _really not be traveling down_. He felt an embarrassed flush rising in his cheeks. He hastily dropped the coat on the bed, and resolved to come back to it later.

 

He shook his head as he picked up the laundry basket. “I’m really distracted today,” he muttered.

 

~

 

The jacket was still lying white and innocent on the bed when Ludger came back for the next load of laundry. He couldn’t help looking at it from the corner of his eye as he put gray and blue clothing into the basket. He dropped the last armful in and grabbed the navy and black to dump back into the hamper. Julius didn’t wear those colors much, so it was safe enough to put off washing them for another week.

 

Once that was done, he found himself picking up the jacket once more. He slid it over his shoulders, adjusting the overlong sleeves and pulling the shoulders even. It was warm; he’d left it sitting in the sun for long enough that he could almost fool himself into thinking that Julius had just taken it off. That brought a little thrill.

 

He turned to the mirror tucked into the closet. The coat really was too big for him; it covered his hands and drooped off his smaller shoulders. Still…he tucked his chin in and pressed the collar to his face. It smelled like Julius’ aftershave- cedarwood and sage with an undertone of clean musk. It was a really nice smell. He rubbed his face against the smooth fabric.

 

A long dazed moment later found him on Julius’ bed. The sunlight puddled invitingly, leaving him laid out on the blue duvet under its rays. He spent a second imagining what a picture he made, dressed in his brother’s overlarge coat, cheeks red and hot, helplessly sprawled as though he was a doll dropped idly to await its owner’s return.

 

Awaiting _Julius’_ return. He groaned at the thought of his big brother coming in and finding him dressed in his favorite coat. And not just that. He pressed a hand to his burgeoning arousal. Imagine Julius catching Ludger hard and writhing in his brother’s bed…! The thought went straight to his cock. He pressed harder, envisioning the expression on his brother’s face- the shock.

 

Unthinkingly, he undid the fasteners on his pants, pushing fabric down until he could wrap a hand around himself. He allowed his head to fall back, going deeper into the fantasy. He imagined Julius looking at him with not just shock, but _desire_. Imagined his voice deepened with lust as he stuttered, trying to keep from tainting his little brother with his own desires, making excuses as he started to close the door.

 

Ludger’s cheeks reddened as he imagined the way he would _plead_ with Julius, beg him to come closer, touch him, anywhere. “Please, Julius!” he heard himself say. He bit his lip to keep back anything more. His pace quickened to keep up with his thoughts. Julius pressing him down to the mattress, kissing him, wrapping one of his big hands around Ludger’s arousal.

 

He slowed his pace, pressing his nose deeper into the coat to breathe more of Julius’ scent. Surely Julius wouldn’t want their first time to end so quickly. He would draw it out, taking care that Ludger felt nothing but pleasure. Maybe even bring Ludger to completion several times before taking his own release. Yes, Ludger thought, that was Julius. He wouldn’t even think of himself at all. Ludger would have to ask, say that he wanted to return the favor before Julius would let Ludger touch him. He imagined a blush on his brother’s warm skin, trailing down to his strong collarbones as Julius tried to demur, to say that all he wanted was for Ludger to feel good.

 

He whined, thrusting up into his own fist. He would make Julius feel so good, so good he would forget all about his worries of tainting his little brother. All he needed was the chance, Julius was no good at refusing him. Ludger could convince his big brother that there was nothing he wanted more than to be his lover, to share Julius’ bed and his heart. He wanted…he _wanted_!

 

Ludger came, a strangled cry of his brother’s name dying stillborn in his throat. He collapsed back to the bed, all the tension run out of his limbs. Breathing occupied all of his attention as he slowly came down from the high of his pleasure.

 

He shielded his face from the sun with his white-clad arm. Sweat was drying on his skin, leaving him feeling sticky and sated. A long moment passed before he turned his mind back to what he had been thinking as he had come.

 

“What was that?” Ludger murmured, trying for amusement. There was precious little to be found within him; the depth of his feelings left him feeling shaken and slightly disturbed. Even worse was the knowledge that he wasn’t disturbed _enough_. Any sane person would be booking a therapy appointment right now, but Ludger could feel himself contemplating routes that would get him to his newfound goal.

 

He shoved all of it out of his head. He couldn’t deal with this right now. A look down at himself confirmed that he was going to need a shower and a change of clothes. He wiped his hand on the thigh of his pants- he would put them in the wash with this load. All the evidence would be gone.

 

Gingerly, he removed Julius’ coat. The sight of it folded neatly over itself in his hands sent _something_ through his body, an unnamed thrill that he didn’t care to examine further at the moment.

 

He would just make sure to wash the jacket thoroughly. After all, it was Julius’ favorite.


End file.
